


Home Sweet Home

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Finland (Country), Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Valtteri takes Sebastian to his home in Finland. They try out his sauna.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Some Bottel smut for CustardCreamies.
> 
> Was very in need of some uncomplicated fluff and smut myself.

Valtteri knocks on the door, waiting patiently. After a minute he knocks again. “Seb?”

“Coming!” Sebastian yells through the door.

A few seconds later he opens it and steps out, suitcase rolling behind him. “Okay I’m ready.”

Sebastian grins at Valtteri, eyes big and excited. They both had about a week off, and Valtteri had invited him to come home with him, so he could show him around and show him where he came from. Sebastian as a big fan of Finland couldn’t say no to this.

Valtteri smiles back at him, kissing him softly. “Let’s go then.”

 

 

 

\------------

 

 

“Seb. Sebby. Wake up!” Valtteri grins as Sebastian wakes up with a grumble, lifting his head off of his shoulder where he had been comfortably dozing.

“Are we there?” He asks around a yawn.

Valtteri nods, looking out of the little window. He had missed his home, it had been way too long since he had been able to come back. And he was excited to show Sebastian his home town.

He ruffles Sebastian’s curls affectionately as he blinks around sleepily. Sebastian leans into the touch, smiling at him. 

It isn’t long after that, that they’re standing outside of the little airport, waiting for a cab. Sebastian shivers, always needing to get used to the Finnish winters, while Valtteri stands calmly beside him, looking almost like he was enjoying it. 

Sebastian shuffles a little closer, burrowing into his warmth and sighing happily. Much better.

 

\------------

 

Being with Valtteri is everything Sebastian had expected of it and so much more. He likes Finns by default, their calmness and look on life appealing to him. He himself can be a giant ball of energy, and just having Valtteri by his side can calm him down like nothing else. The Finn is strong willed, knows exactly what he wants and how to get it, and nothing bothers him. It’s like a breath of fresh air for Sebastian.

Sometimes when he’s hanging out with Valtteri and Kimi is there as well, they’ll sit in companionable silence for hours, relaxed and content. And it’s the one time he doesn’t mind the silence at all, because it’s the easy kind. He doesn’t need to fill it with mindless chatter.

So when Valtteri asked him to come home with him, he had jumped at the opportunity. 

Getting to see the Finn in his hometown, between the people who he grew up with, feels like he’s getting trusted with something very precious, as Valtteri doesn’t like to talk about personal stuff with anyone. He snorts to himself, getting something out of him, or Kimi, was like pulling teeth. But Valtteri was getting better at it with him, and anyway, he knew the important things.

 

\-------------

 

Valtteri calmly drives them over the snow covered roads towards his home, and Sebastian sits beside him, feeling relaxed as he watches the scenery pass them by. After a while the empty landscapes make way to some houses and buildings and Sebastian sits up a little more. 

“Is this your town?” He asks excitedly.

Valtteri quietly hums, pleased to be back. He shifts gears and slows down a little, so Sebastian can see everything. He points out a few things, telling him what they are, things he used to do there. 

Sebastian’s eyes are wide and curious as he takes everything in, listening carefully and storing everything in his mind. He points at a little roadside restaurant, Lähde-Kioski.

“Is that the one you told me about?” 

Valtteri nods. “Yes, they have my burger.” He grins. “They used to sponsor me back in the day.”

Sebastian grins widely. “Can we stop here? I want to try it.” 

“Sure.” Valtteri gets off the road and parks the car. He’s happy Sebastian is so interested in this. Not many former partners were. But then again, Sebastian is completely different from anyone he has ever met.

They get out of the car and Sebastian starts shivering right away, noticing the little sign on the restaurant telling him it is -4 right now. 

“People say you’re calm and contemplative, but I just think you’re frozen and need time to think and speak.” Sebastian teases gently. 

Valtteri just chuckles, neither denying it or agreeing with him as he leads him into the restaurant. The staff is still the same and they recognise him right away, coming over and shaking his hand, asking him how he is. 

Valtteri talks to them and introduces Sebastian, and he can see they take a liking to him right away, making his heart feel a few sizes bigger in his chest. Sebastian happily babbles in Finnish with them, winning them over completely, as Valtteri orders them both the burger that is named after him. It might not be on their diet plan, but who cares, they’re on vacation.

They sit at a table in a corner, and the German’s eyes almost bulge out of his head when they place the burgers in front of them. He looks up at Valtteri, grinning.

“This looks amazing. How did you even keep in shape when you lived here?”

The Finn shrugs. “Ice swimming.”

Sebastian shudders at the thought and happily tucks into his food, making pleased noises. Valtteri keeps glancing at him and feels a smile tug at his lips, happy to be here and enjoy this with him.

 

\---------

 

When they get to Valtteri’s cabin it’s completely dark, so Sebastian can’t appreciate all of it, but what he can see he likes a lot. He’s always been more of a fan of these simple houses in Finland, than having an apartment right in the heart of Monaco.

He sighs in pleasure when they get inside, where it’s already warm courtesy of Valtteri’s dad having come over earlier to get it ready for their stay, and firing up the fire place.

Valtteri himself moves around comfortable in the home, putting his stuff away, and going into the little kitchen area to make them coffee. 

Sebastian takes off his shoes, coat, and scarf, and makes his way over to the couch infront of the fireplace, leaving his suitcase in the hallway. 

The Finn makes his way over to him with two cups of coffee, handing him one and sitting down next to him. 

Valtteri pulls Sebastian close to his side and sighs happily, placing a kiss to the side of his head. The German leans against him comfortably, drinking his coffee quietly and watching the flames dance around. 

They sit comfortably for a while, cuddled close and warming up, before Valtteri suddenly gets an excited glint in his eyes.

“Seb?  Wanna see my sauna?” he asks him.

Sebastian looks up at him excitedly. “Yes please.”

Valtteri grins and gets up, leading him through the back of the cabin to the little sauna. He has a little area where they can get out of their clothes and has a build in shower, and he winks at Sebastian. 

“Get out of those clothes then Seb.”

Sebastian laughs and undresses, shooting an appreciative glance at Valtteri. 

Valtteri heats up the sauna, making it a little less hot than he himself normally would, but Sebastian isn’t quite used to it yet so this will do.

They get in and sit down own the wooden bench, leaning back and relaxing in the heat. After a while of sitting in silence Valtteri speaks up though.

“Thank you for coming with me Sebby. It means a lot to me that you’re interested to know where I come from.” He says softly, looking at him.

Sebastian opens his eyes and turns his head towards him. 

“Of course I would come with you. I love you, and getting to see this is a treat. I should be honoured you want me here.”

Valtteri smiles at him, leaning closer to kiss him softly. “There’s no one else I would want here with me.”

Sebastian smiles softly and kisses him back lovingly, placing a hand against his face. Valtteri turns a little on the bench so he can pull Sebastian closer to him, making a pleased noise as they deepen the kiss. Sebastian pulls back a little so he can look at him and he grins. “Really? Here?”

Valtteri smirks at him. “Why not?”

Sebastian kisses him again, mumbling against his lips. “No complaints from me.”

Valtteri grins into the kiss and kisses him back hard, pressing his tongue against his lips to gain access. He lets it glide softly against Sebastian’s, trying to coax it to play with him. Sebastian happily kisses him back, wrestling their tongues together and making all sorts of sinful little noises.

The Finn pulls back suddenly, standing up from the bench and grabbing something from just outside the door. When he sits back down he places a bottle of lube beside him and Sebastian’s eyes start to glitter. He pushes Valtteri back against the seat and climbs in his lap, straddling him.

Valtteri smiles up at him, rubbing his back. He pulls Sebastian’s head down to his to kiss him deeply again and almost bites his tongue when Sebastian suddenly grabs his cock.

“Seb!” He moans out, looking down between them. 

Sebastian grins and slowly starts to move his hand, jerking him languidly. He shuffles a bit closer and pressen his own cock against Valtteri, starting to jerk the both of them at the same time and shuddering against him. 

“Fuck, Val... “ 

Valtteri moans at the extra stimulation, trying to jerk his hips up in Sebastian’s grasp. He fumbles next to him for the lube and grabs it tightly when he finds it. He has to take a few deep breaths before he has enough clarity to coat his fingers, and reach behind Sebastian.

He presses a finger against him, chuckling at the mewl Sebastian lets out as he presses back. His finger slides in slowly, and they both let out a sound, Sebastian’s rhythm around their cocks faltering.

Valtteri moves it in and out slowly, the heat making their moves sluggish and languid, and the pleasure from Sebastian jerking him clouding his mind. After a few minutes he presses a second finger to his rim and Sebastian moans, relaxing further so it can slide in easily. 

He starts moving them, trying to stretch Sebastian quickly but without hurting him, wanting to get inside of him. It’s been years since he last fucked someone in the sauna, and never in his own private one.

He looks at Sebastians flushed face and dark eyes, grinning wickedly. 

“Gonna ride me Sebby? Gonna make me feel good?” He asks him in a low voice.

Sebastian moans, clenching around his fingers and nodding eagerly. 

"Yes! Yes Val, wanna make you feel good, gonna ride you so good I promise!” He sobs out.

Valtteri lets out a moan at the words and swiftly presses a third finger in with the others, loving the way Sebastian clenches and then starts to fuck himself on them. 

“You love this.” He says matter of fact. There’s no doubt about it.

Sebastian just whimpers, his hand barely moving around them anymore as he succumbs to the pleasure Valtteri is causing him. Suddenly he screams as Valtteri thrusts his fingers against his prostate, starting to babble in German.

Valtteri watches him with an open mouth, whining himself.

“Fuck Sebby, so hot. You’re so hot Rakkaus.” 

He pulls his fingers out quickly, ignoring the whimper Sebastian lets out. He grabs the lube again and coats his cock liberally, grabbing Sebastian’s hips tightly after. 

“Go ahead. Ride me.” He orders, voice rough.

Sebastian smiles a slow filthy smile and moves into position, grabbing Valtteri’s cock and moving it to his entrance. 

“With pleasure.” He drawls out as he sinks down to the hilt.

They both let out loud moans at the feeling, and they keep still, needing to adjust.

And then Sebastian starts to move. First he’s slow, moving up untill just the tip is in, and then sliding back down untill he’s completely full again. 

Moving quicker and quicker as the pleasure build, shifting around untill- “Fuuuuck there. Please Val. Right there. Oh mein Gott Valtteri!”

The Finn moans loudly as Sebastian clenches around his cock, and moves to pull him closer so he has leverage to start thrusting up. Sebastian leans his hands against the wall, and screams his pleasure, meeting Valtteri thrust by thrust.

They’re both sweating profusely, and the heat combined with the pleasure makes breathing hard. But neither cares as they’re chasing their building orgasms. 

Valtteri takes one hand of Sebastian’s hip, and grabs his bouncing cock, starting to stroke in time with their thrusts, making Sebastian sob.

Their thrusts get more and more erratic and it isn’t long before Valtteri is absolutely pounding into Sebastian, who can do nothing else but bounce on his cock and come so hard he blacks out for a minute. Valtteri keeps him close to him, slowing his thrusts and fucking him through it.

When Sebastian opens his eyes he grins tiredly, and starts to clench down. 

“Come on, Val. Come. Fill me up. You know you want to.”

Valtteri moans, biting down on his shoulder as he comes, staying pressed deep inside of Sebastian and only pulling out when he’s completely done.

They breathe heavily, panting and leaning against each other for a while.

Valtteri slowly pushes Sebastian up, getting up himself, and leads him out of the sauna and into the shower, leaving the customary dive in the icy water for another time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Please? <3


End file.
